


"I’m pregnant"

by GeorginoschkaVincen



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comfort, Humor, M/M, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginoschkaVincen/pseuds/GeorginoschkaVincen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergo comes home after a day of training only to find a very upset someone waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I’m pregnant"

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tumblr drabble request: “I’m pregnant.”

„I’m back.“

Vergo looked around the room, frowning for he couldn’t find Doflamingo, hadn’t been able to find him in any other room.

„Hello?“

Usually the other boy was always throwing his arms around him as soon as Vergo entered any given room after having been out on the streets doing his training. He had become a skilled fighter with the bamboo rod he had found a year ago, and with the additional developement of his haki he was now stronger than he had ever been. However, he was still far from being strong enough, no, his aim was to be as useful as he could be to Doflamingo, his king…

„Doffy, are you alright? Hello?Anyone home?“

He was sure Doflamingo was here, had to be, or else the other would have left a note.  
And, thinking about last nights activities…

Somewhere to his right there was a small sob to be heard, pulling Vergo out of his thoughts.  
Vergo turned around, surprised to find Doflamingo’s right foot peeking out under a thick blanket that was tightly wrapped around a figure that was lying on the sofa.

„Doffy?“

He hadn’t even seen the other who was practically hiding under a tower of blankets and pillows, only the sobbing having given him away.  
Vergo sighed, wondering if something serious had happened or if it was one of those times where Doflamingo had taken a bit too much of certain substances and ended up doing the most stupid things.  
Vergo had gotten used to it over time, had always found a way to make sure that Doflamingo was save and didn’t end up hurting himself. He had never really seen the other boy cry, only tears of rage and anger maybe, but Doflamingo never allowed others to see him in a state of emotional breakdown, not even Vergo, and so the sobs were confusing to Vergo.

Maybe there really was something wrong…

The blankets trembled with another sob.

„Doffy, please tell me what happened.“

Vergo sat down next to the trembling blankets, his worried gaze focused on the way Doflamingo’s foot swayed with every new sob.  
Hesitantly Vergo reached out and pulled the blankets down, causing the pillows that were lying over Doflamingo to fall down onto the floor.  
Doflamingo paused his sobbing, a sniffing sound could be heared as he raised his head to look at Vergo, his tear-streaked face half hidden by his long blond hair.  
His lower lip was trembling badly, and he sniffed again as he saw Vergo. The crooked glasses were pushed upwards by a hand that appeared from underneath the blankets.

„Vergo.“Doflamingo whined, sounding totally wrecked.

How long had he been lying here, sobbing?  
Doflamingo looked at Vergo and Vergo could see new tears forming in his eyes behind his glasses.

„Vergo…“Doflamingo tried again, his hand trying to push away the tears. „I…I am..I..“

There was short pause, and Vergo wondered if the other would ever finish his sentence or if it would end in another sob.  
He reached out and patted Doflamingo’s shoulder, trying to comfort him, which was rather awkward but the blankets stopped Vergo from actually being able to do much more than that.  
Doflamingo took a deep breath.

„I am pregnant.“

Silence.

Vergo stared at Doflamingo and had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

„What?“

Doflamingo nodded dramatically, reaching for his belly with the free hand.

„I am pregnant, Vergo. I’ve been feeling sick since this morning and my belly hurts. Oh god,I think I can feel the child moving inside of me!“

He began to tear up again.  
Vergo blinked.

„Doffy, you are not phisically able to carry a child inside your body.“

Doflamingo stopped his pittyful sobbing and for a moment he looked rather offended.  
By now Vergo was pretty sure that Doflamingo was high and out of his mind.  
Whatever he had taken,it had been too much.

„How would you know? You are not me! Maybe that’s another part of my devils fruit? Oh god, I don’t want to have a child! I’m only sixteen!“

He wailed, burrying his face against his knees.

„I’m gonna get fat and look ugly!“

Vergo couldn’t help but smile as he was trying very hard to take this as serious as Doflamingo did right now.

„At least it’s going to be a good looking child.“

He knew that right now Doflamingo was not in the right state of mind to understand that he really wasn’t pregnant, that it really was not possible, so Vergo might as well play along.  
That was the only thing that would work right now anyway.

Doflamingo mumbled something, but didn’t look up.  
Vergo leaned towards Doflamingo, running his fingers through the soft blond hair as he tried to hug the sausage made of blankets that Doflamingo was right now.

„I’m going to name it Vergo the second.“ Doflamingo declared, after a few minutes of silence.

Vergo snorted a little, but didn’t argue.

„You are going to be a dad…It’s gonna get a bowlcut too. A tinly little Vergo…“

Doflamingo trailed off, and soon enough his breathing was soft and regular, a sign that he was fast asleep.

Vergo sat there for a little longer, running his fingers through Doflamingo’s hair,until he stood up.  
Not before making sure that Doflamingo was lying comfortable, though.  
His boyfriend and boss really was a bit of a handful sometimes.


End file.
